20 Questions
by Hitmonchu
Summary: old! Albel is bored, and it's Fayt to the rescue with a game! Not as weird as it sounds, or at least, not in the same sense as the summary makes it sound. Er, the names got changed now. Fayt x Albel


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean. At all. Now stop chasing me.

Oh, fine. I'll change the names.

Zomgd, this is an old fic too. And rather odd, too. Hahahaha. You can shoot me now, if you haven't already. In fact, you an shoot me again.

--

Albel was bored.

Completely, utterly bored out of his mind.

It was a restless, irritable sort of bored, gained from sitting on a log near to the camp for minutes, maybe hours on end. His rear was starting to hurt as he leaned on the rock wall behind him, sword poking into his leg uncomfortably as he shifted to move his hair and cross his arms. The shadow kept the sun out of his dark red eyes, covered by the black and gold locks that streamed from his head like a waterfall.

He was gradually slipping into a half-sleep, alert and ready to react to a fight but still letting his brain and body relax. It _was_ rather comfortable there (apart from the log)- the quiet breeze washing over him and whispering through the leaves and pushing him into tranquil silence. It was slightly warm, but perfect for the amount of clothing he wore. His eyes became half-lidded; breathing slowing to a steady, labored rhythm…

"Albel! Hey. You want to play a game?" A cheerful male voice cut through his blank euphoric mood, making him slightly annoyed. More so than usual, at least.

"Hmph…" the dark-haired swordsman turned to look at Fayt. "Why would I lower myself to playing games with maggots such as yourself?" he said, addressing the azure-haired earthling curtly, voice laced with a murderous tone.

"Awww, c'mon."

"… Fine." He was slightly chafed by how easily he gave in, but let it pass.

"Okay. The object of the game is to guess whom I'm thinking of… I'll give you three clues, and you can ask 20 questions to help you with guessing the person. Each clue counts as a question. So do guesses. No asking who it is as a question." Fayt smiled. "I used to play it with my friends on Earth when I was younger. And… if you win, you get a prize"

_Why is it that I can never say no to his… his…his happiness! _Crimson eyes closed in defeat, and then reopened as he spoke. "You and your stupid games… fine." The prospect of said prize was not all that enticing, but he somehow felt the need to find out exactly what it was. "First clue."

"It's someone I love very much…" His cheeks reddened considerably.

_Feh. That's easy. What's the point of the game if you give it away with the first clue?_ Albel thought, jealously. _Wait, jealous…?_ "That stupid wench, Sophia." He said sharply, turning away from Fayt and staring at some grass in the dirt. "What do I win?"

"Ahaha, Albel! Wrooong!" Fayt made a buzzing noise. "19 questions left!"

_Now THAT was surprising._ Albel lifted a long finger to push a lock of hair back, his gaze still directed at the ground, expression almost pouty at the fact that he had been so sure, and so wrong. He could feel the boy's eyes on his back, and was mortified to feel his cheeks grow slightly warm, and if that wasn't enough, his heart skip a beat. The Airyglyphian let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, mentally kicking himself as some strange feeling washed over his mind.

"Does she have long hair?"

"Somewhat. Kinda. 18 questions."

_Somewhat._ That got rid of the possibility of Maria or Mirage… oh, and the midget, too. Probably. How long was her hair anyway? Albel shook his head. That… leaves… Nel?

"You're in love with NEL?" Albel almost gasped in disbelief. He quickly imagined the Aquarian bitch next to Fayt. He couldn't even see them holding hands, much less… wasn't she like five years older than him, anyway?

"No, no…" a half-grimace. "Not Nel. 17 questions"

So… it… Peppita? "Is this person even a girl?"

"Nope. 16."

_Forget the last thing…_ Fayt was odder than Albel knew. Or should he say, queerer. Or was that for sure?

He scowled, knowing that Fayt was probably smiling down at him with that infuriating grin of his. Albel could just see it in mind's eye. Those soft lips, curving upwards, his rough pink tongue occasionally flicking over them seductively as his sapphire eyes stared knowingly through him- wait…

Albel shook his head hard. _No, no, no. NO. Concentrate, _Albel_ …hate, like you always do._

Not the midget, then.

"Is it a romantic love or a friend's love?" The red-eyed man asked, sighing, frustration already imminent in his voice, whipping back to look the object of his hatred in the eye. He was right- Fayt WAS smiling at him.

The hero's eyes looked skyward. "I… don't know. It's romantic on my part… at least, I think it is… but I don't know whether they like me or not." A nervous laugh. "Anyhow, 15 questions left."

Suspicious. There wasn't much to pick from.

"You're not talking about some random bas--- guy I've never met, are you?" Albel glowered. _Fayt wants_ _another man, that'll make it hard for me… ack. Shutupshutupshutup!_

Fayt looked worriedly at Albel. "Is something wrong?" The long-haired swordsman seemed to be fighting with himself- his face had turned an angry red, his mouth was opening and closing rapidly like a fish, and his eyes were shifting all over the place. He had his left hand wrapped around his neck, as if meaning to strangle himself.

"Nothing," He snarled. "So answer, maggot." Apparently regaining his composure, he straightened up and flipped his long ponytails back, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes and pushing back a nonexistent loose strand of hair, obviously trying to be more graceful than usual to make up for before.

"No, you know them. Don't worry." A weak, sympathetic smile played across his face as Fayt moved closer. Albel hated that, being pitied. He raised one hand and shoved the other back, albeit half-heartedly.

The Wicked One was becoming horribly, horribly fidgety. It was not easy to see, but it was there. Twenty thousand questions ran through his mind, some not even having really to do with the game. (Something about a duck, a pie, and that dragon bone flute…) What if Fayt had a crush on Cliff? Albel would never be able to live it down, being beaten by that idiotic ape. Wait, what the hell was he thinking about!

"I give up. Tell me."

"Oh."

"Insect, is that all you have to say!"

"Ah, no. I just thought it'd be obvious by now…"

"How could it be obvious if--- umph!"

Fayt had pressed his lips quickly to his game-victim's own in order to silence the man. Albel easily saw a blush on the blue-haired teen's face as his red eyes opened wide in surprise. It was short, too short, and rendered the Airyglyphian completely speechless and unsatisfied.

He growled and, cursing his weakness, grabbed the other's wrists and moved roughly for another kiss but was dodged.

"Noope. You didn't win the last game, but I gave you the prize anyway."

"So what?" Albel seethed, but released Fayt's arms, as the younger boy seemed strong in his resolve. If you could call it that.

"Okay, now you have to guess my favorite food… then I'll let you do whatever you want."

Albel groaned inwardly.


End file.
